


The Story of Hyrule: The End of the Line

by Luggy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luggy/pseuds/Luggy
Summary: Across generations, the land of Hyrule has been plagued with an all-encompassing cycle of reincarnation. The legendary hero has been reborn in countless incarnations to save the reincarnated princess and protect the world against the constantly encroaching darkness. Unknown to most in Hyrule, however, a flipside of the dimensional coin exists, with many stories that often go untold.This is not about those stories.By a happenstance meeting, the young princess of New Hyrule and a more-or-less noble shopkeeper from the mirrored world are tasked with returning the princess to the kingdom she was mysteriously removed from, now stranded in the unsavory kingdom of Lorule. As their quest continues, however, they slowly begin to discover the vicious cycle of reincarnation they and their home worlds are trapped in.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Story of Hyrule: The End of the Line

She woke up to a bright, white light peering in through the curtains, feeling a drowsiness like she never had before. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a throbbing headache, like a giant hand had been squeezing her head like a royal stress ball. Her clothes were damp and heavy, and, terrifyingly, even a little bit muddy.

" Ugh.. " She held her head in pain, slowly sitting up. The light outside hadn't come from the idyllic, blue skies she was so accustomed to in Hyrule. Instead, it was a dreary overcast sky swamped with bright gray clouds. " Where.. where is this? ..Hello!? " She called out, but to no answer.

" Great.. just what I needed. I'm probably getting held hostage in here, aren't I? " She looked to the door, almost afraid to open it, like she didn't really want to know. So, naturally.. she procrastinated opening it, opting to glance around the room she'd woken up in moments ago. It struck her as more of a landfill than a place to sleep, with junky knick-knacks lining the shelves, and clearly unwashed clothes thrown in the corners of the room. She let out a long sigh, getting up off her bed (which was nothing more than a few laundry-stuffed bags in a bed frame), cautiously walking to the door ahead of her.

\---

" Yeah, that little number'll be.. 200 rupees, please. " The shopkeeper held out his palm to the customer in front of him, who was a man with a pointed 'stache and two very exhausted-looking eyes holding a Fire Rod.

_" That's daylight robbery! Most o' the people in this stinkin' kingdom don't even make that in half a year! I could just smack two rocks together for free an' get the same thing! " _The customer complained to him.__

__" Well, rocks don't make fiery projectiles that automatically refill their own magic meter, do they, sir? "_ _

__The customer squinted his eyes, sighing._ _

__" They're also not upgradable, nor do they contribute to the _scientifically proven _statistic of making you more appealing to women in your area- "___ _

_____"I GET IT. Just take my stinkin' college fund, apparently cookin' dinner's more important than buyin' literally anything else. " _The customer held out a bag of rupees, before they both stopped to look at the door that had just creaked open.__ _ _ _ _

______" ..Oh! Sorry, I really didn't mean to interru- " The girl looked at the merchant's face. " ..I-I.. uhm. " She paused, looking for the right words to say. " ..Come.. come up when you're done. ..Seriously. " She quickly shut the door. The shopkeeper cleared his throat, clearly put off by what he'd just seen._ _ _ _ _ _

______" ..Gosh, sorry, dear customer, but it, er, looks like you're in past closing time, yeah. Gonna have to charge you 150% extra. " The customer scowled at him. **"how much is that." ******__ _ _ _ _

The shopkeeper thought for a moment. " 300 rupees, please. " The customer angrily shoved a bag of 296 rupees into the shopkeeper's face, storming outside into the chilly Autumn landscape. The merchant set the bag in a treasure chest stuffed with rupees and other bags, locking it up tight. " ..Alright, Ravio. You can-- you can do this. Just tell the princess her drunken dye job looks great, ferry her back home, and get back to work. Simple! " He straightened his lengthy, purple bush of what he'd called hair, cautiously approaching the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently the only one writing this story, so technically, I can't say that this has any co-creators. However, I did want to mention that the idea for this story is not entirely mine-- it's based off of an old Zelda fan story a friend and I made sometime last year, of which this is an adaptation. As such, I don't take full credit for the storyline.


End file.
